POR QUE A MI?
by Uriko No Da
Summary: ARRIBA 3 Que harias si vivieras con alguien demasiado molesto a quien amas y con un pervertido al que odias , tu vida no seria dificil?(Para mi si...U.U)bien como te comportarias?...eh aqui una respuesta.....o otra cuestion? ....Lee este fic
1. Sin verte

Notas U:  
  
Aclaracion: todos los personajes de Gravi si son mios (Bueno soñar no cuesta nada," además quiero ser original")Bueno ademas creo que existen radares para rastrear los mejores originales de nuestras cabecitas Nosotros los fanaticos ( Siempre he escuchado decir "me han quitado la idea" o "yo pensaba hacer algo igual" hasta creo que incluso yo lo he dicho algunas veces) PD: este es un fic de humor aunque al principio no lo paresca al principio (o si?)  
  
ustedes juzguen NODA.  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
Sus ojos felinos, se volvieron a mirar el techo, mientras daba una calada a su cigarrillo, entonces se levanto de su sillón, no podía negarlo havia avanzado bastante en su libro, se encamino hacia la ventana ...... la noche era clara y tranquila.  
  
Pero............un momento porque todo estaba tan tranquilo?????-En realidad eso no le daba buena espina.  
  
Ring..........ring.........-El telefono sonaba  
  
Si...........-Yuki levanto el auricular esperando la voz chillona de su pequeño amante.  
  
-Forgive me .................... por molestarlo..................Eiri-san  
  
-Bueno si ya lo hizo digame que quiere? K-san..... verdad?.  
  
Oh........oh esta bien pero no se moleste...............si lo que quería hablar es de...- No esta aquí !!!!!!!-No lo dejo terminar (habitual no?).  
  
Nani??  
  
Que shuichi no ha llegado  
  
oh me not ....queria preguntar eso!!!!  
  
Entonces que??-Yuki se acerco el cigarrillo e inhaló profundamente, pero se atoro al escuchar al manager de shuichi decir:  
  
Solo quería avisarle que shuichi hará una gira por un año y se fue hace unos minutos, dice que siente no haberle avisado antes.Yuki después de recuperarse solo atino a decir casi en un grito  
  
Que........????-Mientras de sus manos resbalo el cigarrillo(en realidad extrañaría a su pequeño saben a lo que me refiero verdad???) Veo que ahora si me escucho .....bueno siempre resulta decir una que otra mentirita no cree? Eiri-san?.  
  
Entonces el rubio con voz fuerte dijo: que quiere decir con eso K ??  
  
-Bueno que men.........-No pudo terminar la frase "menti" ya que Yuki colgó el teléfono poniendo una cara de pocos amigos ( Recuerdan cuando mi shuichi se atravesó delante del coche de Yuki y el salio enfadado esa mera expresión )  
  
- atrás de la línea K ´-Me pregunto si habré dicho algo malo!!! El escritor se recosto sobre su sillon y en su cabeza se preguntaba:  
  
"Ohh........que hecho para merecer esto .............. porque me pasan estas cosas  
si soy tan bueno..............y aguantar esta tracada de idiotas"  
  
Entonces sus ojos felinos vieron esa imagen que le hacia olvidarlo todo esa imagen que se aomaba al de un angel y susurro: estas mi amor ...... cuanta falta me hacias entonces lo agarro  
entre sus manos y con sus labios saco un cigarrillo y deposito la cajetilla en su escritorio mientras exclamaba "cuanto falta me hacias "  
  
En un templo muy lejano (digase en Kyoto) un joven (hermoso osea parecido a Yuki ) frente de un altar arrodillado idolatraba a:  
Oh .......my honey!!!!  
Oh......my honey Ryuchi !!!!  
Siento que mi mente se ofusca  
Y es tanto el dolor  
Que quisiera gritar al mundo  
Lo mucho que te quiero  
Has despertado en mi esta locura  
Turbando mi vida que fuera tranquila  
Ahora que puedo hacer  
Con esta pasión que me ofusca??  
  
Entonces se paro y se dijo así mismo: Oh que genial soy !!.....puedo ser un poeto escribir libros como mi hermanito y........tener muchas fans y......... talvez uno de ellos sea mi Ryuchi Sakuma y con el dinero que obtenga de la venta de mis libros ............. tener mucho dinero comprarme todos mis juguetes(ustedes saben a que juguetes ¬¬ verdad ?) y.........Auchhh.....!!!!-El moreno no se habia dado cuenta que habia alguien en su detrás era su "Padre" quien lo golpeo con un garrote diciendole:  
  
-Tatsuha deja de estar soñando y ven a orar ¡ Que buena falta te hace !  
  
-Esta bien padre ya voy !!!-Entonces el joven se apresuro a cerrar la puerta con llave y continuo con su dialogo.  
  
-Tienes razon my Ryuchi a qui no somos comprendidos!!.  
  
-Que dices quieres que vayamos a visitar a mi hermanito - , no seria mala idea !! podria tratar, talvez esta vez Shuichi pueda ser mio muajaja –  
  
Tatsuha se reia al imaginar a su cuñadito entre sus brazos hasta que recordo las veces que lo habia intentado y el habia resultado rasguñado ,pateado en su orgullo sin contar que su hermano lo votaba a la calle como a un perro –No definitiva mente mi hermano no es de fiar NO PRESTA SUS COSAS como si yo fuera tan descuidado y se las fuera a destrozar PORQUE ME ODIAN.......  
  
No podia ser verdad tanta tranquilidad viviendo con ese baka –Yuki se repetia mientras miraba el reloj de la pared –De seguro que pronto va llega...-No pudo terminar la frase ya que alguien llamaba en la puerta entonces se paro y fue abrirla.  
  
-Yuki te moleste –El pelirrosa se puso nervioso al ver la expresión del escritor que se encontraba frente suyo.  
  
-Bueno si lo hiciste o no, ya no hay remedio-Hablaba Yuki mientras se dirigia a su computadora para apagarla.-Entonces el pequeño de ojos amatistas pregunto al de ojos dorados.  
  
-Que....estas haciendo???.  
  
-Acaso no te lo imaginas, ahora ya no quiero escribir, quiero otra cosa- Entonces se acerco al pequeño y lo beso despacio haciendo que el pequeño tuviera respirara anormal, el rubio se paro y se encamino directo a la habitación mirando hacia el de ojos amatistas, en una invitacion para que hiciera lo mismo, Shuichi se paro y lo siguió imnotizado por esos ojos dorados que solo Yuki las poseia, pronto llegaron a la puerta de la habitación el escritor la habrio y entro, pero cuando Shuichi decidia a ser lo mismo el escritor se voltio hacia el y le dijo: Ahora quiero otra cosa ...............quiero dormir hasta mañana entonces Yuki cerro la puerta.  
  
NEVER END.............( osea continuara)  
  
Notas U: Creian que en mi primer fic,primer capitulo, iba empezar con un lemon bueno yo si U.U pero no podia tenia que ser una historia de humor - . Aunque no descarto la posibilidad de hacer un super lemon (en realidad no puedo ni uno simple ( ) bueno se que: LA FUERZA ME ACOMPAÑA (eso creo)Y LO... LOGRARE NO SE CUANDO PERO LO HARE!!!!!!!! Adios NODA PD: ojala que envíen rewies, mándenlos por favor ..........no quiero parecer arrastrada pero ..........SI CON ELLO LOGRO TENER MUCHOS VALE LA PENA - U 


	2. Mi cigarrillo

Notas U:

Aclaración: todos los personajes de Gravi son de Maki Murakami, no son míos (Bueno quería soñar que si!!! Además no cuesta nada")Bueno además creo que existen radares para rastrear los mejores originales de nuestras cabecitas Nosotros los fanáticos ( "creo que eso ya lo dije antes verdad??"ToT)

PD: este es un fic de humor aunque al principio no lo paresca al principio

(o si?) ustedes juzguen NODA.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Capitulo 2

Como pudo dejarme así!! Seguro que ahora estará fumando un cigarrillo-Gimoteaba Shuichi caminando en círculos en la sala, pero de pronto corrió hacia el dormitorio y sin tocar la puerta la abrió:

Lo sabia !!!.....no tienes tiempo para mi pero para esa cosa si!!!

Uhmm...-Yuki lo miraba con desconcierto con la cajetilla en la mano y el cigarro en los labios.

-Pero no te preocupes por mi .......si no preocúpate por ti porque.......... porque ese cigarro te va a matar............ buaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!-Shuichi salio corriendo del cuarto ante la mirada atonita de Yuki.

Preocuparme por mi??? -El escritor sonrió irónicamente –Baka-Entonces el escritor se propuso en encender el cigarrillo pero donde estaba su encendedor??.

-Bueno creo que tengo uno por aquí!!-Yuki se propuso buscarlo en la gaveta del velador

-Que es esto??-Se pregunto al ver un papel con su letra impresa y junto a su encendedor lo saco, entonces sus ojos felinos comenzaron a leer lo que parecía ser un poema

Todo el día tras tuyo estoy

No te olvido un solo instante

Eres más comprensivo y amante

Que ser alguno no hay

Nunca empañaste mis días

Con penas ni reproches

En mis horas de angustia a mi lado estas

Eres el mas fiel y buen amigo

Nunca me haces reproches

Eres feliz conmigo? Yo soy

Feliz contigo. Pero siendo

Tan buen amigo ¿será verdad

Que con mi vida puedes acabar?

No...no lo creo pero si

Es así te juro no te

Vuelvo yo a mirar

Si por años fuiste mi único

Y fiel amigo

¿Cómo podré dejarte?

Me doldra mucho no lo niego

Pero si con mi vida vas a terminar, te juro

No te vuelvo yo a fumar.

Cuando escribí esto....?? –Yuki se preguntaba tratando de recordar, y de pronto sarcásticamente sonrió lo había recordado y dijo-Ahhh.... Fue la primera vez que vomite sangre y pensé que lo tenía que dejar de fumar...Irónico ¿no?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la sala Shuichi (mi niño bonito -) lloraba (como siempre...U.U´)

-Yuki como.......eres un idiota aparte que te abro mi corazón y así me pagas ............ buaaaaaaaaa!!!!! –Entonces el pequeño miro por la ventana desde donde se encontraba se podía distinguir perfectamente la luna llena brillante ............ entonces recordó lo que le paso cuando la luna estaba asi

( ((como no recordarlo ehhhhh...... aparte de tener un éxito en su concierto cantar con su ídolo SAKUMA RYUCHI y cerrar con broche de oro por que tubo a YUKI TODA A NOCHE RESTANTE Y MADRUGADA para mas referencia ver capitulo 2 minuto aproximado del beso 20 minutos 10 segundos y la caída 20 minutos 20 segundos" no me crean tan aficionada para estar controlando los minutos y segundos ))))

-Ohh!!...........Yuki como me podría enojarme contigo ........... como podría –Susurro posando las yemas de sus dedos sobre sus labios –Si gracias a ti ......... yo ............ -Le avergonzaba solo recordarlo se enrojeció y respiro –Si tu fuiste el primero en entrar en mi ...... corazón

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En un templo lejano (dígase en un templo en Kyoto) un joven parecido a Yuki ósea hermoso se encontraba arrodillado frente a un altar orando a su Dios!!!

Oh...... mi honey

Perdoname por mis pecados

Solo sere tuyo

( no lo crean religioso )

No pensare en Shuichi

Solo en ti Ryuchi

(pero si devoto un aficionado un fan enamorado)

Si iremos donde mi hermano y necesitamos dinero............... por si nos vota............ que? ... Robar a mi padre Sakuma..................... a no... es un prestamo verdad??...... pero sin avisarle ............eres genial Sakuma-sama!!!

5 minutos mas tarde al ritmo de mision imposible

Tan tan ......tan tan .....tararatan......... tan......tan

-Si ya se a donde ir ......Donde ir donde las ofrendas de mi padre –Entonces de puntillas donde las ofrendas donde la mayoria de ellas era dinero.

-Ahora si...............ya no dormire en hoteluchos de mala muerte –Entonces penso y dijo-Aunque siempre duermo con mi hermanito y Shuichi o Mika y Tohma!!! Pero prefiero con mi hermanito aunque ya no me cuenta nada sobre sus relaciones pero puedo sacarle provecho a Shuchi –Entonces por su mente paso todas las veces en las que el pequeño amante de su hemanito lo habia golpeado pateado en su orgullo y se dijo a si mismo-Esta vez sera diferente no se como pero hare que el pequeño Shuichi acceda a lo que quiero hacerle jajajajajajajaja!!!!!( risa diabolica u) .

Entonces cuando el moreno estubo cerca del de alcanzar el preciado objeto escucho una voz tras el que le decia:

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TATSUHA QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!!!!!!

(era su padre)

Oh......... nada padre......solo que vi las cosas que yo tenia y me acorde de los pobres niños huerfanos que no tiene nada.................. y ...y...se me ocurrio sacar un poco de las ofrendas para darselos a los pobrecitos de esos niños......-Para si ""esto no me lo creo."" Pensaba Tatsuha

-Entonces tu no querias .........

Ohhh.... Padre es que acaso insinuas que yo...............

-Claro que no ............... hijo yo seria incapaz de pensar que me querias robar.

Padre no ................te preocupes si tu ............... no ..................

-No Tatsuha ............ yo te dare lo que necesitas – Su padre sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos una bolsita llena de dinero y se lo entrego a su hijo.

Tatsuha se habia quedado sin palabras en la boca al mirar a su padre entregandole esa bolsa-Padre gracias por entregarme esto de verdad que esto les servira a los pobres niños del orfanato.

2 minutos después

Adiós padre regresare pronto y para si Me das pena padre eres tan ingenuo

Cuídate Tatsuha y para si eres un bobo hijo mio

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Notas U:

No se por donde comenzar ¬¬! Me siento triste y feliz, primero les cuento la mala bueno es que cuando estaba transcribiendo este capitulo mi hermano, primo, prima lo leyeron y se rieron buaaaaaaaaaaa pero ahí biene la buena valio la pena porque termine otro capitulo para ustedes noda

Bueno aparte GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW - me senti muy pero muy feliz por tenerlos enserio que es muy lindo hasta casi me dieron ganas de llorar TT pero me repuse al saber que ustedes seguiran la historia eso espero no quiero parecer arratrada pero:

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PORFA LEAN MI FIC !!!!!!!!!!

AHOA SI A LAS RESPUESTAS NODA.

Kiam Yukino: gracias por la porra de veritas que me gusto yo te hago otra

Denme una Y............... Denme una U............... Denme una K............... Denme una I

Que dice ¡¡¡¡YUKI !!!!.

Bueno eres de Yuki – no a si que sus porras son las tuyas noda. Otra vez gracias por el review y por ser la primera bye bye NODA.

Dark-Cold-gaby: Aqui esta tu pedido el capi 2 espero que te guste noda.

Jahito yui ishida: Ya lo segui ..pero....el lemon.... nose, lo juro lo estoy intentando..... algun día lo lograre...LO SE .(eso creo -.-) Bye

Hikaru in Azkaban: Si yo creo que se quedo con las ganas el pobre....pero no te preocupes a la proxima todo puede ocurrir... n.n

Nat-chan 07: Gracias por entenderme....es taaan difícil hacer un lemon..u.u y mas cuando respetas a todos los personajes.... bueno algunos mas que otros...n.n

Dary Kiana: No me paso riendo por todo...u.u simplemente me distraigo con cualquier cosa..... y.....y.....que decia?... ah.... a eso .... y estar junto a una Loca no ayuda mucho...u.u sigue leyendo y no te olvides en enviarme un Review...Bye..

Amai Shirabe : graaaaciaaaas por enviarme review en serio que lo estaba esperando (TuT estoy llorando de felicidad) y bueno talvez si mejore la suerte de tatsuha eso lo hablare con mi cabecita n.n (eso es difícil pero bueno) Sigue enviandome review, y sigue escribiendo que me encanta tambien tu fic!!!!!.

**A TOOOOOOOOODAAAAAAAAAAS MANDEN REVIEW** ONEGAI!!!!!


	3. Blind game again

_**Notas U:**_

Aclaracion: todos los personajes de Gravi son de la gran my honey MAKI MURAKAMI ( Me pregunto porque no lo invente antes YO TT buaaaaaaaa)

PD: este capitulo no es apta para niñas de13 años pero si lo leen es por su propia responsabilidad ô.ô

No se si este capitulo les guste ustedes juzguen NODA.

**CAPITULO 3**

Zawameku kaze ni

Meguru raito ga

Oto wo tatete kioku tobasu

Kitto shiranu kazu mo nai yuuwaku - El pequeño se encontraba cantando mientras ordenaba la sala

Don´t lef me dow itsumo kobiteru dake

Cry for the sun Nanimo mieyashinai

Jibun no nare de dare ga sarebu?.....

Blind Game again

Karemi ki.....OUCHHHH..........Yuki!!!!! porque me pegas.......!!!!!

-Me tienes arto con tus griterios...

Yu....Yu.....Yu...Yuki!!!!!............. no son griterios!!!

-Ahhh.....si? entonces que son?

Es... mi cancion!!.. con se tema hice mi primer video musical......... y........ gracias a el vendi un millon de copias .... Para tener una cita contigo!!!!

-Ja.... Venga no me hagas reir ....en serio yo crei que fue gracias a que yo confese que TU!!! NIÑATO MOLESTO ERAS MI AMATE no tien nada que ver con el talento que dices que tienes... ademas entiende TU NO tienes TALENTO.

Yu....Yu...Yuki!!!! como.... Eres ..... como puedes decir eso!!! Mis canciones son bonitas otra cosa es que tu no las entiendes.........si...... almenos las escucharas y las comprendieras.....pero no tu so..-El pequeño rapidamente enmudecio al ver esos ojos y al oir esas palabras que le decian:

-CA...LLA....TE..- El escritor lo habia visto sonrojarse y se acerco a el poco a poco

Yu...Yu....Yuki!!!! que haces ?? –Eiri lo sujeto de la barbilla con sus ojos lo hipnotizo y con sus brazos rodeo la estrecha cintura del de ojos amatistas y le susurro: ¿Acaso no querias esto ayer ?¿ acaso no lo quieres hoy? – El pequeño no sabia que decir solo sintio mucho calor sus mejillas habian esnrojecido y sus ojos brillaban ¿de amor? ¿pasion?¿deseo? no lo sabia y no le importaba solo se dejo llevar por el momento y por el beso que le acababa de robar el escritor que luego lo alzo delicadamente sin dejar de besarlo llevandolo hasta la recamara donde lo tendio y con una de sus manos aprisionando las muñecas del pequeño cantante mientras con la otra acariciaba la entrepierna haciendo que el pelirroja diera un gemido ahogado en la boca del escritor y con el brillo de sus ojos amatistas que lo poseyera hasta que ambos escucharon un suspiro y al darse vuelta vieron a un intruso, entonces el rubio se puso de pie y dijo en voz alta: ¡¡¡¡¡Que estas haciendo aquí!!!!!- Mientras el pelirrosa se enrojecia y queria ocultar su rostro

**F L A S H B A C K **

En un lugar no muy lejano

Momentos antes Tatsuha habia llegado a Tokio y se encontraba fuera de la casa de Yuki lloriqueando

Padre como pudiste............... como fuiste capaz ............... de entregarme fichas de............ de ............... ( ni el mismo sabia de que eran fichas) fichas que no son dinero!!! ............... ahora con que dinero comprare mis juguetes ......... buaaaaaaa.........TT

2 minutos después

Bueno almenos tengo donde quedarme – Entonces el moreno toco la puerta

Ahhhh......... es que acaso nadie me va habrir

Bueno yo no queria pero bueno si no hay otro remedio!!!- Tatsuha habia sacado una llave y se disponia abrirla pero se dio cuenta que su hermano habia vuelto a cambiar la cerradura

Ahhhh.................. lo de siempre .................. abrirla como en las películas – De su cabello saco una orquilla y empezo por abrirla

Ahhh............... ya esta!!! Lo logre... soy tan genial – el joven habia entrado a la sala - Que orden!!! No se parece nada a mi cuarto bueno aunque en mi cuarto hay cosas mejores como el poster de Ryuchi Sakuma la colcha mi Kumagoro pero bueno aquí no esta mal –Entonces la empezo a recorrer para ver si talvez encontraba a Shuichi......... hasta que escucho algo proveniente de la habitación mas precisamente de la recamara

No puede ser que tenga tanta buena suerte!!!! Mi hermano no me conto como lo hacia xon Shuichi !! y ahora lo podre ver en vivo y directo - - Entonces de gatas fue adentrandose hasta llegar a un lugar donde el apreciaba perfectamente a su hermano sobre el pequeño cantante acariciando la entrepierna de este y besandolo apasionadamente, aprisionando sus muñecas y el pequeño con esos ojos llenos de pasion de lujuria entonces ni querelo ni provocarlo el moreno se habia imaginado a que podria tener de esa manera a Ryuchi su idolo su amor y no pudo reprimir un suspiro tan hondo y profundo que su hermano y Shu-chan lo habian escuchado y lo peor que habian parado de hacerlo y su hermano lo miraba con esos ojos capaces de matar a alguien que sabia tambien que podia ser él .

** F I N F L A S H B A C K** ****

No me escuchaste!!!! – El rubio parado se dirigia frente al joven baka que tenia por hermano

Tatsuha que estas haciendo aquí!!!

A.........a...... na.........na.........nada!!! Solo...... bueno como tu ya no me cuentas naaaaaaaaaada sobre tus relaciones desde que estas con Shuichi y mi proposito es ser como voz cuando yo sea grande y tube la buena suerte de llegar en un excelente "momento" para verte en acción pues aproveche de ve......-Ya el joven no podia terminar su hermano lo habia agarrado de su cuello y parecia dispuesto a estrangularlo

Yukiiii............ por favor no cometas un homicidio aquí!!!

Hazlo en otro lugar y dejalo bien muertito

Shuichi!!!!........... Eiri!!!!!.......... no vayan a ............. Yuki eres mi hermano no te atrevas ........a........Shuichi.......... somos fanáticos de Ryuchi ayudame- Tatsuha miraba aterrorizado como ambos se acercaban

**Notas U: la canción del principio es BLIND GAME AGAIN**

Dary Kiana: no fue tan rapido verdad GOMEN!!! Sigueme apoyando y suve tu fic rapido el 2

Jhenny: Ya me daba miedo que me ahorques pero si lo vas hacer no veras el cap 4 Jajajajajajaj

Amai shirabe: Bueno tuve que ponerlos en orden de prioridad por que mi amiga me pregunto ¬¬ ! te digo que fue tan difícil hasta ahora sigo dudando de haberlo hecho bien gracias por tu review

Dafi-chan: Yo no quiero ver ¡!! No me gusta que me lo toquen a mi SHU solo Yuki puede y talvez "YO" - bueno y tambien Ryuchi gracias por tu review.

Kiam Yukino: lamentablemente creo que el Lemon se esta acercando me duele mucho La Eli (una amiga del cole) quiere leer un lemon y cada dia me esta pidiendo eso que estoy a punto de acceder

Nat-chan 07: Te aseguro buscar un buen poema para la cerveza y mas rezos para el querido Tatsuha (claro dedicados a mi RYUCHI gracias por tu review


End file.
